His Actual First Love
by RatedRDiva
Summary: ***CHAPPY 5 IS UP***The Valmonts have taken in Sebastian's childhood friend. By the looks of things this girl is out to destroy Kathryn. This is rated PG-13 for language and Adult Content. Will soon be rated-R.
1. The Annoucement

His Actual First Love  
  
This is my first movie fan fic, so please be gentle. This is story is my character Janessa's POV. She's Sebastian's childhood best friend. Not too many people at Manchester knew about her. So hear what she has to say.  
  
"What?!" I screamed then I said sobbing, "Nooooo, it can't be! He's not gone! He's not dead! No. No, He can't be." "I'm sorry, Janessa." Said Blain. I was hysterical. I was at home when my friends Blain and Annette came to visit me. About a week and a half ago, my best friend, the only person I could trust, the only person I loved since my mom died, was killed trying to save the girl who made him realize he wasn't bad, Annette.  
  
She was taking it as hard as I was. " I felt that we should come tell you in person." Annette said sobbing, "Just hours before the accident, he gave me his journal." Whoa! Now I know he was serious about her, he's only let me read a few passages about Kathryn and I'm his best friend!  
  
Annette was so choked up I didn't think she could finish, "He had told me before how close you two were," she said trying to stop crying, "Then, after I read, I found out it was true. I brought it to you. One of the ER technicians gave me a message from him before he passed. He said to give it to you, there were things you needed to see." Crying on Blain's shoulder, I looked up and asked calmly as could at the moment, "Really?" She nodded her head wiping away her tears and handed me the journal. "Thank you." I said trying to calm down, I turned and looked at Blain, "So how are the Valmonts taking this?" He looked at Annette with a worrying look then looked back at me and said, "He's dad is taking it pretty bad." He looked at Annette again, knowing my reaction to his next statement; "Everyone in the house is taking it really hard except." "Kathryn." I heatedly said.  
  
I hated Kathryn with a passion. Ever since I met her, there was always something about her that made me want to cut out those notoriously, beautiful green eyes. The first time Sebastian introduced her to me, something about her just made my blood boil with disgust, I'm positive that the feeling was mutual with her. She's so evil, she's uses her powers for the wrong thing. Sebastian used to come visit me here in upstate New York every weekend and tell me his encounters with the princess of manipulation.  
  
Let's be honest here, she's not the queen, I am. Sebastian and I grew up together. But about 3 years ago my mom died, she succumbed to breast cancer. So my aunt's got custody and we were separated. Therefore, I knew Sebastian long before Kathryn could get her mangy little paws on him. I taught him everything he knew. How to use charm and manipulation to what he wanted. Before he met me, Sebastian was a sweet and naive little boy that I adored. I figured if I didn't teach him, he'd be like all the girls he used. But, Benedict Bitch (as Sebastian used to call her) saw that Annette was weakening the king. So she thought if she took him out, she'd be queen. Well, she's go another thing coming. The queen hasn't died yet. She's just watching and waiting for the vindictive princess to make her move. Then, she can destroy her in all her glory.  
  
I heard that her mother sent her to rehab for her "little" coke problem. Boy, will she be surprised when she comes back! The Valmonts felt that it would feel right without someone there in Sebastian's room. Since Troy was close to my mother, and I so close to Sebastian, they adopted me and allowed me to stay in their house. Troy said it was something he should have done 3 years ago. That whore Kathryn won't know what to do when she see me. I want to finish her off like Annette and Sebastian started. Printing off those selected parts of his journal about Kathryn, the bet, and Cecile were a stroke of genius. But I feel like I can do so much better. From this day on, I, Janessa Veronique Cattivo, vow to make Kathryn Meurtil pay for EVERYTHING that she's ever done to Manchester Prep and my Sebastian. 


	2. Kathryn meets her sister

Chapter 2- Kathryn meets her sister  
  
It was two months after Sebastian's funeral and Annette's attempt at Kathryn's demise, and things were pleasant around the house. I was back in the luxury of wealth it was just amazing. I lived in this house a year prior to my mother's death. So, I wasn't staying in my old room, that gorgeous cobalt blue room with the gold trim on all the edges, but I was glad to be back. I had the money my mother and father made in their businesses, but I choose to use it sparingly. But since I'd been back, I had gotten enough money from Troy and out of my money to redesign Sebastian's room, buy an extensive, entirely new, and lush wardrobe, and buy that hot new Aston Martin I'd been wanting. The designing I learned from my mom, who was a very famous, very creative, and very wealthy interior designer and architect. That's how she and Troy met; he hired her to do his mansion. Little did she know she'd be doing him.  
  
But on top of that, today was the day Kathryn came back. Her doctor said she was making good progress, so they say. So she was released, and on way back to the house that afternoon. I was anticipating her return; it was about three, lying on a chaise wearing an astonishingly posh white Gucci cat suit. I wanted to let Kathryn know from the beginning that I too was an amazing dresser and a better manipulator. I saw the limo pull up just before I went and sat down. Troy and Tiffany went and brought her back home just before leaving to go to Tokyo. Leaving us there to have a little quality time.  
  
I heard her ordering the help around and putting them down on the first floor. I knew she was making her way upstairs as heard her heels tap on the floor. She had reached the area where I was lying and I knew she was staring at me, but not know who I was. She cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, but we hired you to work, not to lounge around and do nothing." I still sat there and waited for her to say something else. "Oh, that's right, you morons don't speak English." Before she could say something else, I broke her off and said while sitting up, then flipping my hair, "Oh. I'm not the hired help, and I happen to speak English very well. Along with seven other languages."  
  
"Janessa." she said somewhat shocked then came back with, "To what do I owe this pleasure.?"  
  
"Nothing at all." I said crossing my legs, "I'm just waiting for my new best friend to arrive. I'm so glad you made it home."  
  
She gave me an evil look then said, "Thank you. But seriously, did you come here to make some kind of pathetic attempt for revenge?"  
  
"Oh gosh no, I just came to greet you and to give you the good news."  
  
"Oh really what's that?"  
  
I stood up and began to walk toward the window and then turned around in her direction. "Guess what? I'm living here now. We're sisters."  
  
Stunned she said, "What?! You live here?"  
  
"That's right" I replied, "This is going to be so much fun."  
  
"Come on that's not the actual reason you're here. My mother would have told me. So why are you really here? Lonely? Miss that blue eyed bastard coming over every weekend for a Saturday night hump fest?"  
  
I chuckled, "Really? Is that why you think I'm here? To torture you? Oh no my dear sister, I am here for other reasons. I'm here to be back in this house. Also for information, Sebastian and I never slept together. We were best friends and we looked out for one another."  
  
She began to walk towards the same chaise I was lying in and sighed, "If this some sort of pathetic attempt to avenge Sebastian's death, then you can give up now. You're not going to get it."  
  
"Ok, if that's what you think, then go right ahead. But I'm not here to get back at you. But since I'm going back to Manchester, I felt that I needed to fill you in on a few things."  
  
She smirked, "Really? Like what?"  
  
"Almost everyone in school has been asking about you. But that high and mighty group of losers you call friends, don't know what to do about your public humiliation. Not only are you no longer president of that remedial secret society, but also they said they were thinking about dropping you out of their organization. " "What society? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh Kathryn, don't play dumb. The one were you pick on the freshman and the new kids, and decide their fate at Manchester. I guess it's not so secret anymore."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to my room. If you need me, just jump out the window."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
With that she went into her room and shut the door. As she was leaving I had the most deceitful smirk on my face. I was going to enjoy her demise. Later on that night, I was on the phone with Annette planning out her first day back at school. Twenty minutes into the conversation, my cell phone rang.  
  
"Talk to me." I answered. No one said anything. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Still no answer.  
  
Just as I was going to hang up and voice said, "I miss you, Janessa." It took a second for those words to sink in.  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
They hung up. I could hear Annette's voice on my private line, "Janessa? Janessa, is everything alright?"  
  
I picked up my phone slowly. Still stunned from those words, "Annette, I'll have to see you in on Monday. I don't feel so hot right now." I hung up on her before she could say anything else.  
  
I was shocked. Was that Sebastian? No. That's had to be some kind of joke. Who call me and tell me that? Who? 


	3. Back to School

Chapter 3- Back to School

**Author's Pre-note- The language that Janessa is speaking is Italian. The Translations will be right next to the text**

Third Semester and it felt like a new school year. Kathryn's return was just as I suspected, disappointing to me. She came through those doors, and her little flunkies flocked to her as if she were some kind of goddess. But there was a different feel to her return. There was a sufficient amount of people who hated her for what she did. But now I knew that at Manchester, the student body was divided into three different parts: My followers, Kathryn's followers, and everybody else. I know this wasn't the way it was meant to be, but things change. I tried to like Kathryn, but she made no attempt in being my friend. So now that's the way it is.

Kathryn was the last one to come into first period, but she wasn't late. I was in the back of the classroom with Annette, Blain, and other people in my group. Kathryn, still trying to play Miss Innocent, sat in the front with her band of flying monkeys. As soon as the bell rang, the headmaster (Annette's Dad) came in with some news. "Students, It's good to see you all." He said, "But I have some terrible news, Mrs. Pace will be unable to teach this class for the next semester." The students cheered and papers thrown in the air. "But…" He continued, "This doesn't mean that there won't be a teacher for you." A big sigh came from the class, disappointed again. 

"We have searched long and hard for this." He stated. I broke him off with, "_Hmmm_, just like I like 'em!" The class was in uproar, girls laughed and the guys wolf-whistled. "Miss Cattivo, that's enough." I sat back and laughed. "But as I was saying, this was a tough job, but I think we made the right choice. I believe you all will enjoy them being here." I was thinking that this was another pre-failed attempt to make this school "hip", where they bring in this forty something woman and say she's fun, then think it's going to make things "happening". Whatever!

But to my surprise, I was wrong about them this time. The most gorgeous guy I had laid my honey brown eyes upon strolled into the room. "Students, this is Austin James. Austin is your teacher for the next quarter until we can find a permanent replacement for Mrs. Pace. Austin is actually a new student here. He's done remarkably well in his academics at his previous school. So I expect you all to behave and treat Mr. James with respect as you would any other teacher. Miss Cattivo, that goes double for you." I stood up, pretending that I was a five year old in Grade school. "Yes, sir, Mr. Headmaster, sir." The class burst out with laugher again. Exasperated, the headmaster left the room. All the girls in that classroom, were infatuated with him, the guys ready to torture a new target. But something about him sent a message to them, I guess it was saying don't mess with this one.

I could tell that Austin was cool about the situation, but yet still a little nervous. "Hey everybody." Austin greeted. With just those two words, every girl in that room sunk deeper into his mind-boggling attractiveness. I'm guessing it had been the first time that he'd gotten that kind of reaction for just being in a room; by the way we took it. But he just shook it off and continued to teach. About twenty-five minutes in the class discussion about Shakespeare, as Austin was walking around the room, then looked at me very intriguingly, he called on me and asked, "Janessa, what do you think about Shakespeare's fascination with death?" I smirked and sat up right in the chair, "Well, I think that what people today think is a fascination with death, isn't about death at all." 

"Really?" He put his hand on his chin. "Why do you say that?"

"People today tend to interpret things wrong. Back in Shakespeare's time, death actually meant an entirely different thing. In that time, to die meant to have an orgasm. So basically, He wasn't fascinated with death, he was just like everybody else in our time, just obsessed with sex."

"Hmm... That's very interesting. Well..."

"Actually, back then, people were just as promiscuous as we are today. I mean it just wasn't talked about as much. I mean people wouldn't care if you were married or not, they would just..."

"Ok. Janessa that's enough." he said nervously

"But wait, I haven't made my point yet..." The class was just eating it up." They just..."

"That's enough."

"Fine! Have it your way...I guess the class doesn't have to know about how they would hook up in chur..."

"Janessa, Stop. I think we know enough now." 

"Ok, sorry. Didn't mean to cause a revolt." I started snickering and lay back in the desk.

He continued. My friends and I just kept staring at him. I put a pen close to my lip and said, "_Ooo, I'd love to ride that ride all night long…_" Then, did I a backwards-high five to Marly.

He slowly turned around to me, "Janessa, See me after class."

"_Oh_ is there a _spanking_ _involved?_" 

All my friends started giggling. Then the bell rung, everyone left the classroom except for Austin and I. My friends were standing at the door attentively watching. "Ok. How long is my sentence?"

Austin went to the door and as he was shutting it he said, "Oh, it's not long." Then after the door was shut he went and sat at his desk.

I had gotten up from my desk and strutted over to him, and seductively sat down in his lap as he lay back in the chair. "Lo avete mancato?" (Did you miss me?)

He put his hand on my thigh and said, "Che cosa fareste se dico sì?" (What would you do if I said yes?) I then gently grasped his face and pulled him in to a passionate kiss.

As I pulled away him, still sitting on him, I punched him in the chest, playfully but still using force. "Che cosa la scopata vi ha preso così lungamente?!" (What the fuck took you so long?!)

"Ow! Spiacente, ho dovuto aspettare un tempo più conveniente." (Sorry, I had to wait for a more convenient time.)

I got up and began striding seductively across the front of his desk, "Vi ho una proposta per..." (I have a proposition for you…)

He got up out the chair, and he began following me as I walked to the door. I backed up against the door, and he leaned in towards me, putting his left hand on the door for support. Smirking, he said, "Realmente, che cosa ha potuto quello essere?" (Really, what might that be?)

He began to run his finger down my right arm. Lightly, I grabbed his jaw, alluringly looked into his dazzling blue eyes that reminded me a lot of Sebastian's, and said charmingly "Non posso ora dirvi. Vengalo a contatto di alla mia casa dopo la scuola ed allora vi dirò. Approvazione?" (I can't tell you now. Meet me at my house after school, and I'll tell you then. Ok?)

He looked away. "Benissimo, ma che cosa state andando darmi nel ritorno?" (Fine, but what are you going to give me in return?)

"Scoprirete quando ottenete là. Ma vi darò un suggerimento: Potreste venire quando scoprite..." (You'll find out when you get there. But I'll give you a hint: You might **_come_** when you find out...)

With that he just smiled away as, opened the door and swung my hips from side to side in that little catholic school girl's skirt. I was walking with Annette and Marly to our next class, when I accidentally bumped into Kathryn.

"Watch where your going bitch!" She snapped. I was _totally_ going to enjoy what I had in store for her.

***Author's post-note- The guy I have in mind to play Austin is Brian Austin Green. He played David on Beverly Hills 90210. This would have been so cool. He's **Fine!!!*****


	4. Lunch and The Bet

**Chapter 4- Lunch and The Bet**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know the deal…I dun own Kathryn and the original characters of Cruel Intentions. Nor am I making money off of them.**

It's about noon, which means it's lunch period for the students and faculty. My usual lunch crew and I were sitting at our table in the northeast corner of the dining hall. Kathryn and her friends were sitting at a table in the southeast corner, just laughing and chattering away. So I felt like this was my opportunity to begin my strategic plot against her. So I excused myself from our table and began to stride over to Kathryn's table. I was only two away from my table when I heard Marly say to Annette and Blain, "She's gonna do it…"

As I was walking down the aisle, I could feel all the eyes in that room turn in my direction. The entire student body was watching me, and waiting to see what I was going to do. As I approached her table, her pack of snobby whores starred at me like I was lost. "What do you want?" She spitefully said, "Did they run out of tube tops at Buckle?"

"_Rrrrighttt…_" I said not caring about her comment, "Look, Kathryn I'm here to do that. I have a little wager for you…."

"A _wager?"_ she responded, "_From you?_"

"It involves our new Literature teacher."

"So. What makes you think I'd be interested?"

"Oh come on now. I saw how you were looking at him. Every time he spoke, you looked like you wanted to maul him. He intrigues you, doesn't he?"

"Hmm…the little skank's got a point. But I'm not the only one, what about you, Miss _I want to go on that ride_? "

"Touché. So my wager is this. The one to steal his heart and make him fall madly in love wins."

"Well then. What are the terms, oh sister dear?"

"If I win, I get your room, half of your clothes, and seventy-five percent of your allowance every week for the next 2 years."

"And If I win…"

"Whatever you want…"

"Really? Ok then. If I win, you have to leave the house and give me your car."

"Fair enough."

"Ok. Then you're on…"

"Oh. And just before we shake on this… I thought I should let you know, I've done some research on him. He's a virgin with high expectations on stay that way until he's married or truly in love. So to actually win, one of us was to fuck him first."

"Ohh. Shouldn't be to hard then." Then we shook on it.

"Happy hunting, Kathryn."

"Same to you, Janessa." When I walked away, I heard her say, "You're going to need all the luck you can get?"

 Then I began to walk away back to my table. I was halfway to my table when I muttered "stupid bitch" and smiled wickedly. When I got back to the table, Marly looked at me and asked, "So she agreed to it?"

"Yep." I replied, "I'm gonna make that poor little geek fall for me, and not lift a finger doing it." 

Marly slapped me a "mid-five" and turned to continued to talk to Blain about his recent romp with Greg McConnell. Annette then held her head down and whispered to me, "Do you really think it worth it now, Janessa? I mean she's kind of been though enough."

"No. She's deserves what she's got coming." I whispered back, "Besides I'm doing it for you, too."

"Really? You think so? She's a real bitch I know. But are you aware that what you doing is going to cause so much heartache, that she may kill herself?"

"I'm fully aware. And when you put like that, it makes me want to start a hell of a lot sooner."

"Janessa…"

"Look, Annette I know you have a good heart and a nagging conscience. And I have a conscience too. But when you fuck with my friends, you're fucking with my emotions. And when you fuck with my emotions, you're playing with fire. And oh yes dammit, you're going to get burned. That bitch took away the best friend I've ever had, so now she gotten herself in quite a fiery predicament. So there's no hope for her now."

"Whatever. Hun, why can't you understand that revenge isn't going to bring him back?"

"I know its not. But I will bring me joy to see her fall. So nothing you can say is going to change that." So I got my little leather bag and stormed out of the dining hall.

I understand where she's coming from. But I can't stand that Kathryn gets a fake rehab sentence then everything's all well and good. No, that's not good enough for me. She's going down. And I'm gonna make damn sure of that.

As was walking to my car five minutes after I left the dining hall, my cell phone rang. It was Annette. "Hey. Look I understand you're hurting, just promise me you won't get yourself hurt."

"Oh. I never do. I'm not promising you that Kathryn won't though."

She sighed. "Fine. See ya."

Then I hung up the phone. Just ten seconds after I pressed end, it rang again. "Look, Annette. I said I'll be fine, so stop worrying."

A male's voice said, "Jannessa…."

"Who the hell is this? Is this some kind of _sick fucking joke?!_"

Dial tone. I rush outside to my parked car, jump inside and lock the doors. That was same voice that called two nights before. Who was playing this joke on me? Was somebody trying to drive me crazy? I just sat there in the car. I put my arms on the steering wheel, put my head down, and began to cry. I was just sitting there crying. Crying because somebody knew my pain and was trying to use it hurt me even more. Trying to drive me crazy. Why? Why would somebody want to do that? Little did I know that within only 2 months I would find out…


	5. The History of Austin

Chapter 5- The history of Austin James and Janessa Cattivo

"Mai Lee, I will be expecting company later. I don't want Miss Kathryn knowing of my company, so please keep and eye out for her." I kindly informed the maid, "When Mr. James arrives, would you please show him up to my room?" "Yes, Miss Janessa." She responded. I then requested something else from her, "Also, please notify me when Miss Kathryn gets home, and please inform the others not to say anything about Mr. James being here. I don't want her to know anything about my encounters this evening or any other time. If you can do this I will raise your salary to an extra zero, OK?" Mai Lee's eyes lit up like stars in the night, "T'ank you Miss Janessa." She said, "Besides we never tell her anything." With that we turned in opposite directions, and I went upstairs to take a soothing, hot bath. 

My tears had dried on the way home that afternoon; I have gut feeling that Kathryn's behind all the weird calls I've been getting. Once I had gotten settled in my bathroom, I started thinking. God, it's been 6 months since Sebastian's death and I'm still not over it. That's got to be some mental disorder. But you may not know what it's like to lose a close friend like that. Especially when he's your first love. 

Sebastian and I were like Bonnie and Clyde, causing destruction and mayhem wherever we went and having an amazing time together (minus all the romanticism.) But I had realized what manipulating others actually does. What made me realize that you ask? Sebastian. He had made it his mission to conquer, conquest, and destroy every last member of the female species that attended Manchester. 

Still want to know what he did to the school nurse? Actually, I feel so guilty about, because I helped that little charade. Sebastian made a tape of the drunken school nurse taking 3 guys at one time in the nurse's office. Sebastian had two of my contacts bought her several drinks at the bar. I was waiting for them at the school with camcorder in hand. Sebastian and the 2 other guys took her back to Manchester. She was all over one of the guys in the backseat. They took her into her office, Sebastian and the guys stripped her of clothes, she perform so much oral I thought her head would cave in. I sat there and taped the entire thing. I even laughed and added commentary during the taping. The next day at school, during homeroom, it was a spectacle for the entire student body. That day I told Sebastian, I couldn't physically help him out anymore after that performance the night before. I realized then, that I had a heart.

I know you're probably wondering who's this Austin character anyway? Well Austin was my buddy, which turned into us making each other's headboards bang uncontrollably. I met Austin my junior year at Turner High in Rochester. The first time I saw him, I thought he was unbelievably gorgeous, but I figured we'd be nothing more than business associates or friends. He thought of me as fresh meat, I was the latest conquest that he had to have. Boy was he wrong!

Austin reminded me so much of Sebastian's "charming ways to get the girl." So I made it clear to him that he was going to be my new best friend there in Rochester. I told him that he intrigued me and He told me that he and I were two of a kind. And ever since then he and I have been inseparable.

But oddly enough, we'd been friends almost half a year before I learned anything about his past. Like me Austin was born in the South, Georgia to be exact. The only difference, he stayed there until he was 14. He, again like Sebastian, was the legend in his hometown, then came to Rochester and became the king there. But I must admit it; there was something about Austin that just drove me insane with passion. I think it may have been that manipulation factor. I know I said I'd given it up, but that doesn't mean I can be around to give my expertise.

But everything changed around third quarter, so now I taking it back one year ago, this same season. But, it was early-May and prom was coming up. Austin said there wasn't any girl at this school or in this town worthy enough to take besides me. So he asked and I accepted, but I told him we were only going as friends. He agreed. I was so excited about it; this was my first prom outside of Manhattan. I had been to prom every year at Manchester. I was so eager to go because I had never been to a prom with what they call at Manchester "Commoners." I figured it be much different and more interesting.

That night at prom, at my arrival with Austin, was much more than I had expected. Everyone in the ballroom had turned in my direction. Reason being to see whom Austin had brought to the formal. I was amazed about how much amusement there actually was. 

During one of the slow dances, I danced with Austin and we were getting a little comfortable with each other. My head resting against his shoulder, and his hands on my butt. Normally I would have found some smooth way of making him stop but I didn't. Call me crazy, but I was actually comfortable with this. " Having fun?" Austin asked. "It could be better." I replied.

"Why is that?" he asked again, "You're not having fun with me?"

"Actually, I am. Austin, I like you. At first it was that brotherly/sisterly way. But now, I feel there's more between us."

"Wait a minute, Janessa. Are trying to tell me…."

"You're getting lucky tonight."

I looked him in those sparkling baby blues. He leaned into me and kissed passionately in front everyone in the ballroom. This all happened before he and I were announced as prom king and queen.

Later on that night, Austin had already had a post-prom bash. That place was so crazy; there was a little bit of everything going on up there. There was drinking, herb smoking, room mutilation, and many sexual activities going on. And still with all this going on, Austin and I still managed to not notice all this. We managed to continue making out in a corner in the living room. I had led him up to his parents bed room, not caring if anyone was in there, I wanted him then and there.

Before I knew it, I was in a backwards cowgirl with my back arching and his hands on my hips, making sure I was staying in place as I aggressively rode him. That night, I had the best sex I had ever had. I know it was the same for him, I know because he told me. I know that when he said it that it was sincere, I could see it in his eyes. 

I should let you know that I have a six sense about that. I can tell when a person is lying or not, especially in guys. Guys are such fuck ups when they're lying, the worst ones being jocks and rich boys. But with the charming ones, like Austin and Sebastian. It's hard for any girl to tell. But not me, I caught Sebastian on all of his lies. There was not one time that I couldn't tell whether he was lying. 

But back on the subject, Austin and I were constantly fooling around with each other. At school, at parties, at our houses; at one point Austin had begun thinking about making me the misses instead of the mistress. Yes that's right, Austin had a girlfriend and it ain't me. This cheerleader named Michelle, she's was a real bitch at that too. That's the reason Austin continued straying after they started dating (which was a year and a half before me.) 

One night Austin came to me and had devised a plan to make her break up with him. So we snuck in the her house and I banged him right there in her bed. We had set it up so that Michelle would come home from practice and see us. It was great, she came in, watched for like 10 minutes and she started crying uncontrollably. I sat there and smiled the entire time. We actually came and she didn't do anything but cry. She yelled at us to leave. 

Austin cares about me. I wouldn't have it any other way. So it's no surprise that he would be my knight in shining armor when I was dealing with Sebastian's death. When I came up with idea of getting back at Kathryn, he was all for it. I can always count on my Austy to pull through for me. When I went back to Rochester a few a weeks ago, I wanted to explain my plan to him and show him Kathryn Meurtil. He took one look at her picture and said no problem. I have an awfully bad feeling that something will go wrong. But it can't, this is my Austin we're talking about. Nothing can go wrong, can it…


End file.
